


Hot Date

by Arghnon



Series: SASO2016 Fills! [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, M/M, Swearing, designs from FHQ, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi follows Iwaizumi to a party just in case his date falls out and get's a bit more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Date

**Author's Note:**

> For the no prompt 5th bonus round titled Myth and Lore

Out of all his friends, the one he trusted the most was Iwaizumi. Nothing against Suga and Daichi but _he_ wouldn’t sneak chili peppers into his curry bun. (And no matter what Suga says, that curry bun was already spicy enough as it was)

So when Iwaizumi asked him to go with him to a Halloween party, he trusted him to lead him to one that wasn’t just crazy loud music destroying his eardrums (like Suga would) or was filled to the brim with party jocks (like Daichi would). He also kind of owed him one and they don’t hang out nearly enough in his opinion. Plus Iwaizumi wanted a friend to be there just in case the ‘hot date’ that had invited him in the first place dropped out. He could do that.

Apparently costumes were optional so Asahi just pulled out his dad’s old GhostBusters shirt he gave him recently and his leather jacket. He thought he looked good in it and he won’t be lying if he said he kind of wanted to find a ‘hot date’ for himself. It was about time to be honest and he felt ready.

He met up with Iwaizumi at a nearby convenience store and they walked a block or two to an apartment complex. When they reached the place he could only hear a light bass from a meter away, so he deemed the music at an appropriate sound level.

The door opened to a handsome guy about Asahi’s height with swept back brown hair and a toy crown and black horns atop his head. 

“Iwa-chan! You made it!” he cried in excitement before he saw Asahi from the corner of his eye. Asahi watched beautiful features fall into almost disgust? Contempt, maybe? “And you brought…a friend.”

Asahi never knew you could smile and snarl at the same time and still look pretty. He tried to subtly hide behind Iwaizumi.

“Oh, yeah this is Asahi. He’s like a brother to me. Knew him since high school. Asahi, this is Oikawa,” Iwaizumi clarified. The man seemed to calm down at the ‘brother’ mention and stopped glaring at Asahi so much. 

“Uh, nice to meet you. Hope you take good care of Iwaizumi here. He doesn’t quite like spending nights alone,” Asahi smirked. He left with a pat on his friend’s shoulder and a smug look on his face. He could hear Iwaizumi blushing and spluttering and Oikawa squealing in delight as he squeezed past them into the foyer.

The music got louder the further he went in. The lighting was dim and he could see some people dancing in the middle of what looked like a living room. Others were just relaxing on the staircase and on the couch. Only the kitchen in the back was brightly lit and there was a crowd of people there too chatting amiably with plastic cups in their hands.

Almost everyone had some kind of costume it seemed though nothing too crazy. Some horns here, some tails there, and there were a number of people with fangs and strangely coloured skin though that could just be the lighting. He grabbed a drink for himself and sat down in an empty seat. He never danced sober anyway.

He was halfway through his drink when s¬omeone plopped themselves down on the arm of the couch he was sitting on.

“Are you new here? I know I would’ve remembered a gorgeous face like yours!” the man asked. 

Asahi couldn’t help the flush that rose at his words. He had his hair spiked up and dyed red with a little patch of black and some horns peaking from his hairline. His eyes were a bright red from what Asahi assumed were contacts. He was quite small but lithe. He can see how well muscled he was with the tight black cloth hugging his skin. Was it a one piece? Asahi wondered. He tried not to let his eyes wander below waist level. A task much harder than it sounds.

“I, uh, I don’t live here. I live a few blocks down. A friend invited me. And, uh, y-your face isn’t so bad either,” he smiled fighting the urge to hide his face in his drink.

But the other man just threw his head back and laughed, his white gloved hands clutching the arm of the chair to stop him from falling over. Asahi let himself have a few chuckles as well.

“Ain’t so bad? That’s all I get? Guess I have to work harder then,” he beamed “Name’s Noya, you?”

“Asahi.”

“No costume?”

“Ah, uh, no but I’m a big GhostBusters fan…so,” He gestured to his outfit, “Uhm, I like your costume.”

Noya looked down at his own outfit, picking at the fabric.

“Yeah this is like from a thousand years ago give or take. I think I still rock it though” he shot another stunning smile and Asahi thinks maybe he’s found a possible ‘hot date’.

“It is very nice to look at,” that earned him a flirtatious smirk from Noya “The red hair dye is a bit…uh what are you supposed to be again?” he laughed. With the skeleton rib cage on his chest and the white horns and tail, it sent mixed signals to Asahi. 

“Oh-what? No this is natural! I’m supposed to be a skeleton, duh!” 

“B-but the horns and tail?” Noya rolled his eyes at his question.

“I’m an incubus! They come with the package!” He exclaimed as if it was very obvious. Asahi was getting very confused.

“You’re dressed up as a skeleton _and_ an incubus?” 

“I’m not dressed up as an incubus. _I am_ an incubus! Geez, your magic senses are terrible! What are you mages learning these days? I’m not even trying to hide my aura!”

“W-wait w-what. A-an incubus? L-like a d-d-demon? You’re a r-real incubus?” It was then that he noticed that this man’s eyes weren’t just enthralling they were literally shining. His skin wasn’t just fair, it was glowing and oh my Gods his tail is definitely moving on its own what has he walked into?

“Uh, yeah? You okay there, buddy?”

No, he was not okay but he was too busy looking around the room urgently to answer him. What he thought was bad face paint were actually scales. What he thought were fake tails were most definitely moving like real ones. Someone had wings that were folding and unfolding slightly. That woman had _claws._ Oh, okay, transparent people walking through other people yeah Asahi is fine. He’s okay. He just might puke or something oh my Gods where is Iwaizumi?!

He wanted to run but he felt frozen. His muscles were locked. The music seemed too loud yet so far away. He felt his chest and throat tighten. His hands were shaking and he’s sure he just spilled his drink all over himself. He couldn’t think straight at all.

“Hey, hey, calm down, big guy. Shhhhhhh.” 

He felt warm hands cup his face and a body in his lap. A hot but calming energy flooded through him as he felt his entire body relax. He calmed his breathing that he didn’t even know had sped up. Two thumbs stroked his cheeks and he felt his muscles unwind until he was almost melting into the chair, leaning on the person in his lap. 

He opened his eyes to see Noya’s face close to his. His red eyes were filled with concern.

“You okay, now? I think you had like a panic attack, there.” The hands, which Asahi now knows are Noya’s, rearrange him so he’s lying on his chest, his fingers threading in his hair. Asahi simply sighed and snuggled deeper into him.

“Man, you really gave me a scare there,” Noya whispered softly beneath his breath. At this rate, Asahi thinks he could sleep right there. He could feel the heat coming off of Noya, he seemed to fit right there in his arms and his tail was wrapped around his leg-

Tail. Incubus. Not human.

Asahi jumped right back up in shock as he remembered why he was freaking out in the first place. He whipped his head at Noya who looked stunned from his sudden movement.

“Wait, so, you’re not human?” Noya looked at him funny.

“Yeah? I just said that like twice or something. What, are _you_ human?” Noya shot back.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I am.”

Noya stared. Then he started laughing again as if Asahi just told a hilarious joke but once he realized Asahi wasn’t joining in he slowly stopped, his face serious.

“Wait. You really are human?” Asahi nodded “Oh my GOSH. GUYS! WE HAVE A HUMAN!” Noya flew, literally flew (and Asahi thinks he might have a heart attack) to the ceiling and yelled.

“WE HAVE A HUMAN!”

“YAAAAAAAH!” 

Everyone started cheering and chanting ‘human’ again and again and Asahi thinks he’s going to skip the heart attack step and just die right there. Noya gave no explanation at all to what he’d just done and straight away grabbed his wrist and led him to the kitchen where even more people (Spirits? Creatures?) were chanting and cheering. He dragged him to stand on top of the kitchen table. No one protested just cheered and chanted even louder as they climbed up. Then Noya cleared his throat.

Silence. 

Asahi looked out at the sea of different creatures and monsters all staring up at him with glee and awe. Noya flew higher so he was the same height as Asahi.

“Today, on the 568th Halloween party hosted by the Incubus Queen, the lovely Kiyoko-san,” Asahi saw a gorgeous woman give a slight nod in acknowledgement from the kitchen counter, “we have finally gotten the second human to have ever attended this party! After 121 years! Another step to unity and breaking the barrier! Give it up for, Asahi-san!”  
There was wooing and more cheering and chanting and he was pretty sure someone was screaming ‘you go, Noyassan!’ and Asahi couldn’t handle it. 

“W-wait, I-I’m not the only human here!” 

Everyone stopped and stared.

“U-uh, I-Iwaizumi! H-he’s also human!”

 _“You’re a what?”_ Asahi hears from the living room. He follows the voice and sees Iwaizumi looking dazed and flushed and very confused next to a startled Oikawa.

“Uh. Yeah?”

And then there was more cheering. 

Everything after that was a blur of different people, ghosts, demons, lizardmen, werewolves, patting him on the back and giving him drinks and snacks and pulling him here and there. He somehow ended up on the makeshift dancefloor in the living room, warm and cold bodies pressed against him. He passed from one corner to the other. Every person that saw him would give a yell of ‘Human!’ and everyone around him would shout a responding ‘Human!’ He thinks he’s travelled every corner of the apartment’s first floor and tried every drink available and by the time he ends up on the top step of the staircase he was socially exhausted and probably a little tipsy. 

He leaned his head against the cool wall and stared at the party going on below. The lights weren’t on upstairs so he was cast in darkness. He surprisingly had a lot of fun hanging out with all these strangers but he needed to be alone right then. To recharge.

Though he wouldn’t mind if Noya was there with him.

He could still feel the warmth of him pressed against him and that soft energy flowing through him. His fingers carding through his hair. His voice in his ear. He sighed.

“Hey.”

Asahi looked up at the voice to see Noya there, hovering a little above the floor.

“Well, you look pooped out.”

Asahi chuckled in response. He really was though. He couldn’t quite lift his head from the wall.

“I’m not used to being so popular,” he half-joked. Noya laughed with him as he placed himself by Asahi’s side. 

“With looks like yours? I find that hard to believe.”

“Not really. The scruffy look ain’t that popular anymore to be honest but I like how I look,” Asahi admitted.

“You should. Don’t listen to no one. Unless it’s me telling you you’re beautiful. Because you are.” 

Asahi shifted himself to look at Noya. He caught him staring right back but looking a little flustered.

“Thanks. You too. You’re beautiful too,” He watched Noya blush harder and curl more into himself. A small smile played on his lips. He couldn’t seem to decide whether to look back at Asahi or look away. Eventually he just hid his face in his knees and they both sat in silence for a while, the music and chatter drifted from downstairs filling the space between them. Asahi was almost asleep when Noya finally said something. 

“Your human friend went home with the demon king, Oikawa,” he said “Do you…do you want to come to my place then?”

“I don’t think I have energy for sex.”

To his surprise, Noya’s face turned a bright red and he started spluttering and flailing.

“No! Just! Just so you don’t have to walk home alone! It’s pretty late and it’s Halloween so not the most safest of nights for humans and you can just sleep over for the night and I just uh…would appreciate it?” 

Asahi blinked at him. He had his arms crossed, face a mix of determined and embarrassed at the same time. The blush on his face made his cheekbones more prominent and his lips look softer. He just realized right then that his eyes were very large and very pretty and the lock of black hair falling in between them was the most adorable thing he’d seen in a while. 

“Yeah,” he whispered, almost to himself, “I’d like that.”

 

Next morning, he woke up in an unfamiliar bed with Noya curled up against his side, tail twitching lightly and breath soft against his skin. And he may not have gotten his ‘hot date’ the night before but he thinks he should still thank Iwaizumi. Guess he still owes him one.


End file.
